


recommendations

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, yay for coffee shop aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gives Jemma her /personal/ recommendations. For the maoshiatushug challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> this could be a full-length thing one day

Jemma Simmons was new, there was no better way of describing her. At least, that was the only word that came to the young barista's mind as she watched this 'new girl' walk through the coffee shop's door. In a town as small as such, the girl knew everyone who came through that door, knew their order and the correct spelling of their name.

Jemma approached the barista, her eyes looking above at the choices of both coffee and other cafe beverages. "What do you recommend?" She asked, turning her gaze on the young girl wearing a name tag that read ' _Skye_ ' in bright pink sharpie. Jemma noticed a smile spread across her lips, watching with careful precision as Skye turned to look at the menu.

"Hot or cold?" She asked her, bringing her attention back on Jemma. "My _personal_ favorite would be the chai lattè." Looking the girl over she added, "And I think I make pretty good decisions."

Jemma allowed a grin to stretch across her pink lips, nodding to Skye. "Sounds wonderful."

"Got a name?" Was the next question Skye asked her, to which Jemma quickly responded.

"Jemma, with a J." She told her, her grin forming to a more sincere smile.

Skye took note, writing her name on the white cup with one of the sharpies kept behind the counter. Telling her her total, the barista then prepared to make Jemma’s drink. As she did so, Jemma stood awkwardly by the counter, unsure if she should try to make conversation with the friendly worker or if she should hold her tongue before she did something embarrassing. The later won out. Instead of engaging in talk, Jemma took out her phone, swiping to unlock it and reading a message from her mother asking if she was surviving her first semester at a college in the States. Before she could respond, Skye called her over to pick up her drink.

Jemma quickly picked it up and gave Skye a warm thank you before walking over to a table and taking a seat. Setting her drink on the table, Jemma then reached into the shoulder bag she carried with her, picking out one of the text books for her biochemistry course. Flipping through the pages, she idly sipped at the warm drink.

“Enjoying it?”

Jemma heard Skye’s cheery voice from behind her, turning her head to get a better look at the girl who had left the counter to check up on her. “The drink or the book?” She asked, a joking manner about her. “I’d say both are fine.”

Skye rolled her eyes at the comment about the text being as equally good as her hand-crafted beverage. “Maybe I could give you another recommendation some time-” Her words trailed off towards the end, muffled by her laughter. “That was totally lame. I’m Skye, by the way, in case you couldn’t tell.” She pointed to the name tag Jemma had noticed earlier. “I’m just going to go back to work now..” With that, she walked the few short paces back behind the counter, leaving Jemma to her book and drink.

 _That was totally lame, she thinks I’m lame_. Skye groaned as softly as she could, trying to lose herself in the male customer who had just entered’s order. She nearly misspelled his name, beginning to write a J instead of a G. “Sorry.” She grumbled after calling him to pick up his cup. He gave her a small thanks before leaving the shop, giving Skye a clear view of the girl studying at the table closest to her counter.

Her mind began to wander and she missed the initial moment when Jemma had returned to the counter, informing Skye that she had class to attend to. It took a second for her to snap out of her daze, doing so when she noticed Jemma cock her head, as if waiting for an answer. “Hm?” She asked, shaking her head and clearing her thoughts.

“Oh, sorry. I was just going to say thanks for the drink and that I’ve got to go.” She gave an apologetic smile. “See you around, Skye.” Jemma turned to leave, only stopping when she heard Skye’s voice calling her, bringing her back to the front of the counter.

“Need another recommendation?”

Jemma gave an eager nod, hoping it would be a shortcut to the lecture hall or convenient restaurants.

“How about dinner? I know a place.”

“Oh, thank you. Where, exactly?”

Skye let a smug grin stretch across her lips. “Meet me back here at five and I’ll show you.” With a coy nod of the head, she allowed her to get to class, mentally awarding herself for the smooth delivery of the line.

“I’d love to.” Was Jemma’s only response as she walked out of the shop and down the street, her cheeks flushed and a large grin plastered onto her face. 


End file.
